Price of Freedom
by Skylia2017
Summary: Steve McGarrett and Jimmy Logan must work out why Kono Kalakaua is involved with their former boss, the infamous mad scientist: William Striker. [2,787 MS Word record] - Crossover with X-men One shot challenge Grey Morality Written for the Room Forum
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0 and X-men

* * *

 **A/N:** This is actually a prequel to "The Silent Dancer".

Hello everyone and hello my dear roomies!

This is a challenge written for the Room forum. I was very much inspired to write this challenge for a long time. Mainly thanks to Shakespeare Lemonade whom I look up to as a creative writer. She written a crossover Hawaii Five-0 and Heroes and that's how I came to write this. I had this idea for a very long time and so glad to have the opportunity to do so have it not been for my group. This one shot is stated as "COMPLETE" because I am not sure how this fun challenge will turn out. I just throw out whatever ideas I have in mind.

2,787 on MS Word count

\- PROMPTAPALOOZA event -

❤ Sky

* * *

 **Summary:**

Written for the Room's challenge no.3

Crossover Hawaii Five-0 and X-men.

Steve McGarrett and Jimmy Logan must work out why Kono Kalakaua paralyse the mad scientist, William Striker.

Grey Morality challenge

* * *

" **Price of Freedom"**

 **[H50]**

Kono Kalakaua didn't care about the road rules. She had broken all of them and was speeding her vehicle like a mad woman. Her car was swerving dangerously, almost hitting, knocking through angry drivers honking her. But, the honking only made her twice as mad. She was driving the car manually, shifting the gear, pressing hard on the accelerator pedal, causing her speed gauge meter to shoot up to over 100.

Anger pulsated through her veins. A military scientist she hated all her life. He was the reason she was now driving like a maniac on the road. More red lights went through like a blink of an eye. Kono didn't care if the military scientist was screaming his head off like a school girl. She just wanted damned answers and who the hell was responsible. She purposely hit her car through a tree. Then, reverse hard.

Now, she speed to a nearby bridge and she hit the breaks purposely hard with her feet.

"I know it was you, Striker!" Kono yelled fumingly. "I know you were responsible! You always hated mutant and always tried to solve the mutant problem! Don't say is you because I swear to God I will drive us off this bridge!"

"You're crazy! I may be that guy in the past. I changed! I don't even know what you're talking about!" The man said in a panicking voice.

"Like hell you don't know!" Kono shot back. "You got a last chance before I paralyse you! Tell me it was you! I want a confession!"

"I swear it is not me! I swear!"

"You should know how the Five-0 task works." Kono warned him.

Without warning, she accelerated with full force, causing the car front to be heavily dented. The man next to her was screaming on top of his lungs and then the whole car that contain the two of them came pummelling down the deep ocean. The military man was screaming so loud that bystanders had stopped and saw what was happening on their current road.

 **[H50]**

Steve McGarrett burst through the hospital entrance. They had just heard the youngest rookie was finally found. As far as they knew, the rookie had driven her car right off the bridge and a military scientist they never knew was so close to her past. Steve had read the female detective's file and he was shocked. He understood why she had went off solo.

His female detective, Kono Kalakaua, always worked with him as a team. But, the fact that young Gracie had her powers reverted from painting the dream sequence to inheriting her powers was enough to make Kono break the rules beyond her. Now, Steve wasn't sure how much he can protect her. Will the government of Hawaii force her to resign for causing a media outburst of her own drastic murder? What would she do then?

Steve does not want to think about that. He just need to know if Kono was going to make through this hurdle. He watched the nurses wheeled the unconscious Kono. He saw the champion Hawaiian surfer with her oxygen mask. The commander tried to reach her, feeling completely helpless that he couldn't be the one that heal her and wished he knew what was going through that small innocent mind.

The Navy SEAL tried to follow his rookie into the surgery room. He had to be hold off by three security guards and two nurses, desperately trying to ease his stress. He could hear her monitor heart beat was beeping rapidly. It echoed across the room. His heart felt as though it was tug with a hook that pierce through his heart.

He watched the young female rookie through the glass door. His arms rested against the window. It wasn't until the curtains were drawn closed. Soon, the leader was distracted by a familiar voice. The familiar voice was coming from where a HPD security guard was standing. The room that HPD officer was standing was the suspect found with Kono.

Then, voices were combined in the room. He felt his heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice all too well. After all, Steve had served with Team X. The only survivors on Team X (a team of mutant soldiers) were him and Jimmy Logan. In fact, Logan, was the reason Steve was still breathing today. Steve had absorbed his healing ability. Steve had the ability to absorbed his fellow mutants ability. Thus, Logan's.

"I'll take it from here." Steve patted on the HPD officer's shoulder. The HPD nodded at him.

He looked relief to see the commander finally dealing with the surviving victim. Firstly, because Steve was not Logan. Right at this moment, Logan had his three silver claws dangerously pointing at the second last survivor victim from the crime scene.

"How did you survive a crash like this, huh?" Logan demanded.

"You call this surviving? She drove me through a tree then a freaking damn bridge!" The scientist shot back. "Nobody survives that!"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You're a scientist." Logan reminded him.

"I'm – I'm paralyse for good Logan. You should be happy by now especially what I had done to you which I'm not proud about and I swear, I don't have anyone working for me." The scientist assured him.

"Oh yeah?" Logan raised his eyebrows. "What about the pent up pretty boy Victor Creed you used as your muscle man in the past? You were saving your skinny ass after you went for Steve's family."

"Logan!" Steve called out strictly.

The man name Logan, otherwise known as the "Wolverine" turn around to find the commander was now in the room. The three silver claws that shot out now retracted. His hand, still clenched as a fist had now struck the victim against the jaw. The monitor went crazy. The survivor started screaming on top of his lungs.

"Security! Security!"

Logan punched him straight on the nose. Instantly, his nose was bleeding profoundly. The victim held his bleeding nose with his hand. Steve put out his hand warningly at his former team-mate.

"You don't get security. We are your security." Steve told the witness with his voice raised harshly. "A good friend of mine is fighting for her life."

"I hope she doesn't make it." The suspect sneered mockingly. "She's one crazy bitch!"

Without further ado, Logan hit him against his jaw again. "Tell him how you met her. Tell him how this all start. Why Kono was in that car in the first place. Why she was so angry at you she wanted to squeeze every blood out until you stop breathing. You were always known to anyone you are a guy to solve the mutant problem, Striker."

Steve gave Logan a puzzled looked. "What are you talking about? Kono couldn't have known this guy. This guy was our former boss. The man who'd recruited Team X. Kono was recruited to the X-men long before she joined the Five-0s."

"We never saw the facility, Steve. It was your sister, Mary. You know she's the reason I can remember what happened with Team X. The reason I quit was because they were a bunch of animals. Animals who killed the innocent." Logan spat spitefully at the military scientist.

The military scientist gave a wheezing laughed. "You really do remember now?" He grinned. His teeth stained with blood.

"That was until you killed Mary. _You_ knew she could heal the hopeful mutants. _You_ knew because she was running a clinic. She was a good doctor and _you_ killed her. _You_ knew my weakness was Adamantium. The source to create my silver claws. _You_ put that Adamantium bullet in my skull hoping _you_ would get away with it. _You_ were the reason I'd forgotten my past. " Logan emphasised the word 'you' with a forceful thread that made Steve's heart beat a little faster.

"I did a favour for you." Striker assured him.

"A favour my ass. You put me through hell for fifteen years, Striker. Fifteen damn long years. If Steve wasn't the one who found and brought me to Mary, I would have hunted your ass down if it wasn't for my amnesia. I don't blame Kono for trying to drown you through that car, trying to paralyse your guts. If you asked me, the world would be safer without you." Logan snapped bitingly.

"Logan: how does this involve Kono?" Steve place a consoling hand on his friend's broad muscled shoulder.

"Kono Kalakaua have a very troubling history. She discovered her powers the same age as your niece, Grace Williams, did. She accidentally burn down her home at the age of six years old. Her fire was the reason her parents were dead. FBI showed up, trying to understand what had happened. They were trying to determined if it was a National Security threat or treating as an arson accident." Striker begin to explain with his voice muffled through his nose bleed.

"So she was classified as National Security just because she is a mutant?" Steve asked feeling protective over his rookie.

"Yes. The incident became a National Security. Kono was always classified by the FBI task force. When the FBI sent her to juvenile detention, it wasn't long that her powers reacted and the security guards who were watching her as well as the children in the prison ended up being covered with clear ice. You don't believe me, commander, look under a file called "50". It was called "50" because that was how many people died on that day."

Steve felt a wave of sympathy washed over him. The sympathy wasn't forwarded to his former boss. It was more to his rookie. A quote trailed in his mind as he remembered Kono telling her about her abilities. Steve had discovered his entire office was just raining. Every time his office was raining, it was Kono actually hiding not just from him, but, from the whole world. He could relate how Kono was so determined to help Grace through her bullying moments. In a way, Steve was proud of her.

But, to find that Kono "accidentally" froze the security, and innocent children in the juvenile detention centre made Steve feel very uneasy. It made him feel very vulnerable. He had protected her before. But, how long can he protect her if others see he is protecting the innocent monster? They will see Kono as a killer once they read her history. Steve closed his eyes the last time he spoke to her. The quote ring through his ear.

" _I don't see my gift as a blessing. I see my gift as a nightmare. You don't know when you go out of control. You don't know who can save your pain. Save your nightmare."_

"If it wasn't the Three Mile Island we witnessed, then, what did she experienced we didn't know about?" Steve pressed impatiently.

"Kono was sent off to a mental institution. You know, your rookie is a very unique mutant. Do you know every time she uses her ability after she expel her emotions heavily, her three elements will rotate? She never know which element will come first."

The military scientist informed them unnecessary only to earn the three silver claws being jab dangerously near his neck. Then, Steve placed his hands on his stuffy bandaged leg that was settled on the bedside. He purposely added more weighed and pressure causing him to groaned in agony. His monitor went all haywire again. The decorated military scientist was whimpering now.

"I – don't – have – time." Steve said crossly, seething through his teeth angrily. "I want answers. You try to veer us off course, I'll leave Logan with you and let him dance with you for awhile."

"You can't do that! He's not a cop!" Striker pointed out. His eyes popping out with clear fear.

"You're right. He's not." Steve took out his own badge and slapped it hard on his former boss. "I am. So, I suggest you start answering what we like to know. You were getting pretty good until you insulted my best friend and I don't need to remind you she is fighting for her life. All right? You know Logan doesn't sleep at all. He can do this all day, _with_ – _you_." Steve whispered in his ear, emphasise on his last two words with a clear sharp jab in his voice.

"Okay – okay! Look, just retract those damn claws and I will tell you everything!" Striker yelled on top of his lungs.

Steve stowed his badge away. Then, place his hands once more on Logan's shoulder. Slowly and purposely, Logan retracted his claws, his blade screeching in his former's boss's ear painfully.

"After the FBI had handled her case, believing she was well ridden off as a closed classified case, Homeland Security became interested with her and believed me, I was not the only one who was obsessed with experimenting on mutants. People like you. They had gone far beyond my level. They offered me a free jail card." Striker continued, eyeing on Logan warily.

He shifted his gaze between him and Steve.

"Homeland Security?" Steve repeated wondering if he heard right.

"They are planning something. Kono thought I was involved. I tried to convinced her I wasn't. That I was done with that stuff. You see, she was trying to figure out who was responsible for giving Grace Williams the ability to create emitted radiation. You know it was supposed to be your first suspect, Sang-Min, also known as the Exploding Man." Striker reasoned desperately. "He got her painting ability instead."

"Are you saying somebody actually discovered a way to switch mutants abilities?" Steve asked, feeling gobsmacked at this sudden news. Now it made one hell of a sense why Kono would have gone off the cliff to paralyse his former boss. She was trying to save Grace.

Steve and Logan shared a concerned look at each other. Logan seized Striker's front collar, almost lifting him out the bed. His monitor beeped loudly. "Name, bub. Name!"

"Logan, put him down!" Steve warned him.

"I swear to God, I don't know. I – don't – know!" The military scientist wheezed, huffing out for breathe.

"What are they planning?" Logan demanded aggressively.

"I heard a rumour that Homeland Security are rounding mutant with weapon ability. Kono Kalakaua is an example. I heard Scott Summers, Alexander Summers, Ororo Munro were their target list. I swear to God. That's all I know, Logan. That's all I know." Striker answered shaking from head to toe.

"God doesn't like it when you swear. Besides, you don't deserve to die in my hands." Logan shoved him back to his bed. A nasty crack sounded in the scientist other leg. "Keep me updated on Kono's condition. I need to head back to the school and warned them. I just hope I'm not too late."

"Be careful." Steve nodded at him.

Logan stretched out his hand and Steve return his gesture. "You too. Take care, Steve. Let me know if you need anything. At least I can give Yukio her answers she was looking for and she might be in danger now. Her powers got reverted too."

"Yukio?" Steve questioned with wonder.

"She's a very good friend of mine who insisted to be my bodyguard." Logan chuckled. "Apparently somebody found a way to stopped my healing factor. Somebody called Viper. A mutant who can create poison. Yukio is like your niece, Grace. She had the ability to dream and like your friend, Kono, she too thinks is a curse rather than a blessing. I'm here because her powers got reverted and I could only think of one reason."

"Right." Steve agreed, following his gaze which landed on William Striker once more. "Him again. Popular guy again. Which ability did Yukio end up having now that she lost her premonition ability?"

"Maelstrom. If she's not careful enough, Yukio can sink the hole world. She had a nightmare of me encountering a telepath. A telepath that doesn't just read minds. But a telepath who can play with your memories." Logan said. Then, he looked troubled. "She saw me killing her."

"That won't happen." Steve said sharply.

"She might predict wrongly. But, she's usually right. If you want a peaceful mind, Steve, check what else your niece had drawn up." Logan suggested.

Logan left leaving Steve feeling very wrong footed on what he had just found out. It alarmed him about how somebody had finally found a way, took up William Striker's torch to continue and solve the "mutant's ability". Now, Steve just need to work out "who" was ultimately responsible for switching abilities.

 **[H50]**


End file.
